Marcas Suspeitas
by K.T. Lemons
Summary: Romano não sabia o por que, mas seu irmão durante a reunião não parava de lhe lançar olhares estranhos enquanto tentava lhe contar algo importante sobre seu pescoço... Ora, Talvez Ita-chan não fosse assim, tão inocente. Spamano


**Sinopse: **Romano não sabia o porquê, mas seu irmão durante toda a reunião não parava de lhe lançar olhares estranhos enquanto tentava lhe contar algo importante sobre seu pescoço. Ora, Talvez Ita-chan não fosse assim, tão inocente. Spamano  
**Nome:** Marcas Suspeitas  
**Ranking: **+16 (insinuação clara de Yaoi, e lime)  
**Avisos:** Nenhum  
**Bom proveito o/**

**

* * *

**

Romano não sabia o porquê, mas seu irmão durante toda a reunião não parava de lhe lançar olhares estranhos enquanto tentava lhe contar algo importante sobre seu pescoço. Ora, Talvez Ita-chan não fosse assim, tão inocente. Spamano

-...Ei...Fratello.

Estávamos em plena inútil reunião entre nações, e eu não fazia ideia de por que C****** eu tinha que ir, se o idiota do Feliciano já estava lá...E Ainda por cima não parava de me importunar.

- Já disse que não podemos falar agora merda! - Tentei sussurrar a ele, aquele francês pervertido estava falando, e eu não queria ser assediado por ele por interromper droga! - Depois você fala!

- M-mas fratello! É importante! Seu pescoço...

Já era a Fudi** 30ª vez que falava alguma coisa sobre seu pescoço...

Não deu para sacar que NÂO ME INTERRESAVA?

- Fod*-se meu pescoço, preste atenção nesse maldito pervertido e pare de me irritar!

- M-mas fratello... Por favor...

- Eu estou te avisando Feliciano, estou perdendo a Po*** da minha paciência.

- Percebo mas...Irmão...

Nesse momento o debate do francês acabou, ou assim quis Alemanha antes que Inglaterra pulasse no pescoço dele...

Agora era a vez do Inglês falar.

Francis, xingando baixinho voltou a sentar-se ao lado do espanhol.

- _Jajaja_, acalme-se Francis, há séculos você sabe que o _Cejon_ é assim - Espanha bateu de forma companheira no ombro do amigo.

- Ah mon _ami_, mal posso esperar para esta reunião acabar e fazer o _amour _com meu _amour_ para extravasar...

- Hee? Você tem alguém Francis? - Isso sim era novidade! Francis nunca me contou isso...Desde que conheço ele sempre foi...bem...Do mundo.

-...Eu já te disse o nome dele como que...17 vezes Espagne. - Serio que me disse? - Mon Amour Mattie, Canadá

- Aaaaaaah...Acho que...falou... - Talvez...Provavelmente não...Quem era Canadá?

- Mas e você mon ami~~? - Ele olhou para mi _Romanito_ e de volta para mim com sua expressão...Francis - parece que andam se divertindo muito~

- A que se refere?

- Ora vamos ami, eu sei reconhecer as marcas do amour~ - Indicou com sua cabeça meu _Tomatito_.

Foi então que eu notei... E não pude deixar de empalidecer ao perceber o que Francis estava tentando me dizer..

- E-eu...bem...

- Ora vamos ami, você nunca foi nenhum santo e sabe disso~~

Isso era, mas... Não era minha intenção deixar _aquela_ marca vermelha bem do lado direito do pescoço do meu Lovi...Cierto...Também fosse minha intenção...M-mas não imaginei que não sairia no dia seguinte...

- Acho...que exagerei dessa vez.. - Ah! Por Don Juan! Meu Lovi vai me matar quando descobrir! Ou pior! Nunca mais vai deixar eu ****** nem ***** e ***** ! - Acho que vou morrer esta noite Francis...

- Oh, não seja dramático mon ami~ Se _Danemark_ está vivo até hoje, seu par não há de conseguir te matar _cher_.

- Talvez...

- Apesar de que... Se ele desse uma marca grande assim de amor em _Norvège_...Creio que seria descoberta a formula para matar um imortal...

- ...Você não esta ajudando Francis... - En serio, no esta!

- oh, _pardon _ami - Agora foi ele que me deu umas palmadinhas no ombro - Eu estarei rezando _pour vous_ para que seu _Italie_ não descubra como te matar.

- _Gracias _Francis...

Estados Unidos levantará de seu lugar e começara a interromper a fala do inglês, até que os dois começaram a discutir em voz alta em plena sala, e para voltar a tranquilidade e passar a vez de discursar a Áustria, exigiu que os dois saíssem da sala e só voltassem quando esfriassem a cabeça.

Por algum motivo desconhecido, nenhum dos dois países voltou à reunião, ou foi visto o resto do dia. Embora ninguém tenha nem ao menos tenha os visto sair do Hotel...

Mas a paz não duraria muito tempo, por que em seguida Dinamarca fez algum comentário, provavelmente idiota, e tanto Noruega quanto Suécia pareciam querer esganá-lo, embora para a maioria continuassem com suas expressões habituais, tanto Finlândia quanto Islândia se afastavam um pouco da cena para sua própria proteção...Enquanto ele subia sobre a mesa se auto-intitulando o novo rei do norte da mesa de reuniões.

E Alemanha estava começando a perder a paciência.

O caso era que Itália do Norte seguia insistindo com seu irmão.

- Fratello, você devia... - Agora ele tinha tirado um espelho de algum pu** lugar e insistia em me dizer para olhar.

- Não.

- Mas fratello, é algo que...Você devia saber...

- Pois não quero, agora cale a boca.

- Só uma olhadinha...

- Não.

- Mas..

- N-Ã-O

- ...Tem haver com Espanha-nii-chan.

- O que? - peguei o espelho da mão dele e olhei. - ...

- Eu te disse Fratello...

- I-i-i-isso...É...

- Você devia dizer para Espanha-nii-chan se controlar um pouco fratello...

Estava vermelho...F-U-D-I-*-*-M-E-N-TE VERMELHO!

E só havia uma coisa a fazer no momento...

- !

Só Veneziano teve tempo de tampar o ouvido antes do grito extremamente agudo de seu irmão. Todas as outras nações foram completamente surpreendidas por ele, Espanha até caiu com cadeira e tudo no chão, e de algum lugar podia se ouvir um suave "Meu vidro me Maple!" Enquanto um liquido marrom se alastrava fantasmagoricamente do nada em frente a uma cadeira vazia.

- EU DESISTO! A REUNIÂO ACABOU!

Ninguém pareceu se queixar da repentina ideia do alemão, e um a um as nações começaram a sair da sala, enquanto massageavam seus ouvidos. Para sua infelicidade, o lugar de romano ficava de costas para a porta.

- Hee, Aquilo no pescoço de um dos italias é o que eu acho, da?

- Onde , onde? Eu quero uma fotooo!

- Esses europeus não sabem se controlar aru...

- Liiiith! Isso é assim , totalmente genial! Você nunca fez algo assim comigo!

- P-por favor...Não fale alto...

- Eu tentei te avisar a reunião toda fratello!

- ... - Romano estava em choque demais se olhando no espelho para responder.

- Você não pode vir com uma marca dessas numa reunião mano. - racionou de repente, observando seu irmão com as sobrancelhas erguidas, estava...Levando uma bronca de...Feliciano? - Não precisamos de mais um escândalo sexual no nosso país fratello.

- Eu... - Me ruborizei...Eu estava...levando uma bronca...de teor se..sexu...FO**-SE o teor! Do meu...Irmão CASULA?

- Da próxima vez que Espanha-nii-chan fizer isso, use uma gola alta.

E como se simplesmente estivessem só conversando sobre o tempo, ou pasta, Feliciano foi embora, enquanto falava algo sobre " Muito o que aprender" e " Cachecóis também servem para isso" entre seus habituais "vee~" se dirigindo a acalmar o alemão junto com Prússia, que ninguém fazia a menor ideia de onde havia saído.

Romano apenas continuou em choque observando o irmão de longe, nem percebera que havia se levantado de seu lugar, ou que Espanha estava atrás dele.

- Jeje...Lovi?

- ... -

- Lovii? ...

- Tomatito...?

Romano olhou com ódio para Espanha, depois para Alemanha depois para Feliciano, e depois se olhou no espelho.

- EU QUERO MATAR VOCÊ BASTARDO!Ou MEU ESTUPIDO IRMÂO! OU AQUELE MALDITO DAS BATATAS...Ou...ou OS TRÊS E...AAAAAAAAH! MALDIÇÂO EU QUERO MORRER! - E tampava seu rosto horrorizado.

Espanha a os poucos o encaminhava para a porta de saída, era fato, manobrar um Uke em estado de choque era muito mais fácil...

Iria passar pomada, ervas, qualquer coisa naquele pescoço para salvar a sua vida...

E assim Espanha aprenderá sua lição. Nunca mais deixar marcas suspeitas em Lovino...

...Não em partes visíveis...

No dia seguinte, por via das duvidas, Romano não foi à reunião, muito menos Espanha para pior as duvidas.

Mas Itália do norte não pode deixar de elogiar o belo cachecol vermelho e branco novo de Inglaterra...Embora, o dia não estivesse realmente frio para que precisasse usá-lo.

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado, e rido *-*~  
Algum Review? =x


End file.
